


Behind Closed Doors

by Misanagi



Series: College not-an-arc Series [8]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Colllege, Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trowa goes into Heero's apartment looking for something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/gw500/profile)[**gw500**](http://community.livejournal.com/gw500/) community on LJ, for challenge # 84: duct tape.
> 
> Thanks a lot to Anne for the quick beta.

After knocking on the door for a few minutes and getting no answer, Trowa reached for the spare key. It wasn't something he usually did, mostly because he knew Heero could be paranoid about who he let into his apartment, but this was an emergency. A few days ago Trowa had forgotten his Latin dictionary at Heero's place. If Trowa didn't get it, he might as well skip the exam because there was no way for him to pass.

The door wasn't bolted from the inside, which meant that Heero wasn't home. Trowa closed the door behind him and put the key back in his wallet. He looked around Heero's small living room and kitchen and found no trace of his Latin dictionary. He must have left it in the bedroom.

Turning the doorknob, Trowa opened the door and froze.

Heero was home… naked, on the bed, his hands tied together with duct tape over his head and secured to the back of the bed.

Drawing his legs together, Heero glared at Trowa. "I was hoping you would get what you were looking for and leave."

Trowa knew it wasn't a smart decision but there was nothing he could to stop himself from snorting. "Is it safe to assume that you're in no need of my assistance?"

The only answer Trowa got was another glare that caused him to laugh. "I had no idea you and Duo..." Trowa waved his hand, gesturing lightly to Heero's bound hands.

Heero's grin was way more effective at making Trowa want to leave than the previous glares. Trowa swallowed another laugh and tried to focus on his best friend's face instead of his privates. "Have you seen my Latin dictionary?"

Glancing to his right, Heero said. "By the window, on the floor."

With a nod, meant more to hide a smile than to acknowledge Heero's words, Trowa moved to the window and spotted his dictionary beneath some calculus books. He bent down to retrieve it, determined to leave Heero's room as fast as possible to call Quatre. Trowa wasn't very fond of gossip, but some things were meant to be shared.

"Got the lube!" A cheery voice said from the door. "Sorry it took so long, but I'll make it up to you." Duo's voice was now lower and seductive.

Heero groaned and Trowa fell on the floor, unable to control his laughter. Moments later, he saw Duo standing over him, with a small tube on his hand and his eyes wide as plates. Trowa just pointed to his Latin dictionary as if it was sufficient explanation.

Finally standing up, Trowa walked past Duo and headed for the door. "Don't worry. I'll let myself out."

"Barton." Duo was standing still beside the bed, but he was glaring at Trowa. "If you breathe one word of this to Quatre I'll make sure to interrupt you every time you try to have sex with him in our shower."

Trowa smirked. "That is, Maxwell, if you don't find yourself tied up." He closed the door to the bedroom behind him. His cellphone was out even before he left the apartment.

He didn't even notice that he had left the dictionary on the floor.


End file.
